


Broadway Hotel [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Broadway Hotel' by Resonant.</p><p>The expedition's over, and Ray has to learn to be himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway Hotel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broadway Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112009) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> The Podfic was first posted 30th April 2009.
> 
> Reader`s Note: This podfic is brought to you by the lovely and generous sadiane, one of my winners at the Sweet Charity Auction 2009.

  
cover by liviapenn 

**Length:** 48min:10sec

 **Download & Streaming links MediaFire:** [mp3 (44 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yz2c3iyttmn/Broadway_Hotel.mp3)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 (44 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904302.zip) or [audiobook (23 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904304.zip)


End file.
